Circo di Inferno
by My Name is Alice
Summary: "Is it because he accepted you for who you are?" "He saved me." I corrected. "He probably doesn't remember it, and he shouldn't, but…I need to be his shield. His buffer." "You're babying him, Shiro." Maybe I was, but Tsuna was my everything. I was going to protect him. I was going to do everything in my power to be what he needs. No matter what. Even if I died in the process. ?/OC
1. Chapter 1, Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar to the audience belongs to me**.

Chapter 1

Pilot

_Beep. Beep. _I fiddled with the cell phone in the pocket of my skirt as I pushed the gate open with my right hand.

_Restricted Number. _I stopped, body freezing.

There are only three people I know who would be able to access this phone with a restricted number, one of them being my mother, the other two...

I tapped the _Answer _square on the screen before I lost my nerve.

"Moshi moshi?" I answered, keeping my voice low.

"Shiro! It's Draco. How are you? Did you miss me?" I sighed in relief at the familiarly accented voice, then regretted the action.

_Why is the boss of the Draghi Famiglia calling me?_

"Did something happen, Draco?" I questioned in Italian, finding that my own accent had thickened with misuse.

"Ah! Shiro is so cute!" He exclaimed, and I sweat dropped at the response. "Nothing really interesting happened," He admitted, a smile in his voice. "I just have a message for you."

"Really?" I asked, feeling as if I had spoken with sarcasm. I didn't bother to move from the entrance of the Sawada yard, I wasn't nearing Nana's house until I finished this cursed conversation.

"Yeah, really. You're to start your training." _You're to start your training. _Disbelief had me go mute. Fear had my body paralyzed. Adrenaline had my heart pound and blood rush to my ears.

"I know it's a little too early, Shiro." He continued, "But it's important you start now. Belinda's orders." A physical blow seemed to hit me against the chest at the name. "I've already spoken to your mother, I was able to keep her from destroying that cute little house you guys inhabit."

_Start training. Belinda's orders. _The words circled around my head so fast I felt nauseated.

"Belinda…" I breathed, finding the Italian words hard to grasp, so I switched to more comfortable Japanese. "Her orders…"

"That's right. I'm sorry, Shiro." Tears of frustration collected in my eye. If Belinda ordered it…the order would become the utmost importance in the Draghi Famiglia. I was going to be watched for a long time… I don't want them near Nana or Tsuna. Never mind that the mafia was a second family, they were dangerous people.

And dangerous people attract trouble.

"T-Then, who—" My fear and repulsion were so strong, my knees felt weak.

"Don't worry. Your mother will cover your training, and I'll pop in every once in a while." He said, his tone of voice never once changing throughout this whole conversation.

Wait._ Mum was supposed to cover my training? _

"Wait, Draco—"

"Don't worry, Shiro," He interrupted me, causing feelings of desperation to claw up my chest. "Everything's going to be okay." No. That sounded like a lie.

"Draco!" I yelled, scared and desperate. I cursed at the dial tone and stared at the blank screen for a moment. Fear and nausea finally caught up to me and I spun on my heel to through up my bento on the cobblestones.

I coughed, trying to rid the extra acid that was hiding in the back of my throat. I heaved once, then again to rid my breakfast this morning.

A morning of serenity that will never be experienced again.

"Shi-chan?" I froze, heart pounding at the voice.

Breathing heavily, I straightened and looked over my shoulder. Nana looked at me with a worried look on her face, and tears collected in my eye at the concern she held for me.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." She took a step forward in worry before stepping aside to expose the doorway. She gestured toward it, and extended her other hand towards me, the action causing the tears to fall down my cheek.

"Come on. I'll take care of you. Tsuna's waiting." _Please._

I choked, wanting so badly to take her hand. To ignore what Draco had told me. To have Nana take care of me, and Tsuna to worry about me. _So_ bad. _So, so_ bad.

"I-I'm sick." I breathed, finding that rejecting Nana was harder than the prospect of training. "I…I think I'll…go to Mum first."

A hurt look crossed her face before it was replaced by confusion; yet that small second had me crying harder than the fear of the future. She considered me her daughter, and the fact I had voiced her second was hurtful. But it was for the best, and she seemed to sense it. Seemed to sense something big was coming. Something that would change our relationship.

I gripped my cell phone harder, my hand shaking from the force. "I see. Well, I'll send Tsuna over to call you two for dinner. Unless you feel too sick, then we'll come over, alright?" Stop. Stop it.

I nodded. My mind screaming 'no,' while my heart screamed, 'yes.' She smiled, putting aside the fact that I was upset. Letting me go to my birth mother instead of her. Even if she wanted me to.

Stop it.

"Hurry now, Shi-chan," She huffed, hands on her hips and a pout on her mouth. "I don't want your health to worsen." Stop it.

I nodded furiously, hiccuping. I wiped my face with my wrists before snatching up my school bag (that I had discarded to hurl my insides) and jogging next door.

I glanced next door with my hand on the doorknob, and I pressed my lips together as Nana closed the door with a saddened expression on her face.

I pulled the door open, slammed it behind me, threw my school bag onto the elevated step, and cried, my back slowly grating against the door as I sat on the floor.

"WAAHH!" I slipped off my eye patch and threw it across the hall in frustration, the tears against the leather irritating my left eyelid.

I brought my knees to my chest, and was about to wrap my arms around them, when I was pulled against a chest. I instinctively snuggled against the warmth and cried against the bare skin.

"I'm sorry." My mother breathed against my ear, fingers cleverly winding in my hair, effectively calming me down to hiccups.

She mumbled apologizes, and I kept thinking, _It's not your fault,_ yet I couldn't seem to say the words out loud.

"Is it true?" I asked, voice cracking, hoping, even just a little, that this was a sick joke being played by Draco.

"I'm sorry." She answered, and I buried my face in her neck to expel the tears.

I didn't want to see Nana with that expression again.

Seconds turned to minutes before we slowly untangled ourselves. "Better?" She murmured, wiping my face of tears and pushing my fringe away from my forehead.

I nodded, feeling better, but still feeling like crap. "I'm getting your eye patch okay?" I nodded again, slightly reassured she had at least told me what she was doing as she let me go and stood.

I watched the scars on her hands and legs as she walked down the hallway, the light from the windows making the whiter tissue gleam. I began to question, _truly_ question, what she had done to gain those.

She bent down to pick up the leather, and I saw the extent of her swollen eyes. Of course, if I were forced to train my daughter to fight for survival (maybe even to the death) suddenly, after thirteen years of peace, I would be more than upset.

"Here." She handed the leather to me, and I pulled it over my head, glad of the elastics sown inside of the leather. Strings were a pain in the ass. And disastrous.

I fixed my hair quickly before letting my mother pull me to my feet. I noticed our height difference, but pushed aside the topic as I jumped to the bell ringing. I glanced at my mother questioningly, but she furrowed her brows in response.

I stepped forward and opened the door. I blinked at the absence of presence but noticed a small box on the doormat. I picked it up and examined it before my mother pulled it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I protested, resisting the urge to jump towards the package as she tore open the top and slid out a smooth black cell phone; a replica of my own.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I broke mine earlier." She admitted, unashamed, as she placed her thumb on the middle of the screen.

_In a fit of rage,_ I presumed.

The phone lit up and the Draghi Famiglia crest spun to the center of the display. I stared at the two intertwining Asian dragons (tails braided and back to back), expecting, like I always do, for them to spit fire from their open mouths, thus highlighting their fierce expressions and disregarding their outstretched claws.

The screen blinked out, before coming back on with a passcode request. My mother sighed, but froze with her thumb hovering over the keypad.

"Mamma?" I questioned, not registering this sudden development.

"Not, now." She hissed, slowly turning her head to look out the door. I carefully followed her line of sight and saw nothing. I looked back and saw how white she had gone; she had stopped breathing and her grip on the cell phone turned her knuckles white. Her grip was so hard her hand was shaking. Her lips were moving, but no sound was coming out, "Not, now. Not, now. Not, now."

I looked towards the gate again, slightly fearful to find what was spooking her so much, and finally caught sight of it.

Walking along the top of the gate leisurely, was a baby in a suit and a fedora. He looked towards us who stood in the doorway, as if sensing our gazes, and smirked. The chameleon on the brim of his fedora wore the same expression, nearly making my jaw drop. My heart pounded and I tried to sort through my feelings. "Onīsan?"

"Ciaossu." He replied, tipping his hat and not breaking stride. He looked forward again and jumped onto Tsuna's gate, making all my bodily functions stop as he walked up the pathway, opened the door, and walked inside.

So quickly and efficiently I was left dumb and mute.

"Wai—!" My body was pulled back with such a jerk, I gasped. My mother grasped my right wrist in her's and had her left hand against my mouth, ceasing all protests. She added so much pressure against my lips, my head felt constricted between her chest and palm.

Fear crawled along my insides, sending my heart pounding and adrenaline to my fingertips. I resisted the urge to squirm in her grip, no matter how powerful the impulse. I never realized just how dangerous my mother was, no matter all the rumors circulating in the underworld. They were usually always exaggerated anyway.

"I'm sorry, Shiro. But if Reborn is here, then that means I won't be going easy on you during your training." She released me, and I spun to face her. I admittedly felt slight fear at her next move, but the small frown and serious expression on her face had questions building over the little information I knew of the mafia, instead.

"We're starting right now." She said, turning and walking down the hall. "Change into comfortable clothes, we're going to be staying up all night. Oh." She looked at me over her shoulder, jade eyes fierce. "Close the door behind you."

My mind was spinning, and I wondered if I was going to throw up again.

Why was Reborn here? Why did he go to Nana and Tsuna's place? Why? I didn't want to get them involved, but if the Vongola's number one hitman was here, they were bound to gain attention.

They were in danger now. Nana and Tsuna.

Why did he do this…?

They were in danger now.

_Why _did he_ do this!?_

* * *

I spent the next two days stuck in bed due to muscle immobilization. On the first, Mum laughed, rubbed the back of her golden blonde head and apologized. The second, Tsuna came over to tell a tale or two of a baby in a fedora who became his home tutor and would thus teach him to be a mafia boss.

"Can you believe it?" He asked, looking incredulous.

Yeah. I could.

He tried to spend the night, but Reborn promptly kicked him in the face before dragging him out the door despite my protests. Not long after, he showed up again at my windowsill.

"How's your eye?" He asked, jumping onto my nightstand. I unconsciously touched the cloth over my left eye, my left arm twitching uncontrollably for a moment.

I grunted at the pain and took a deep breath to control it.

"The same." I answered, finally biting the words out and swallowing to find my throat dry. "Onīsan... Mamma told me what it means for you to be here. And I... I don't like it." I pressed my lips together to stop myself from whining childishly, and instead focused on a single point in the ceiling.

He didn't reply. "Your father sends his regards," He said instead.

"Does he…" I murmured, wishing the ceiling was the sky right now and that this awkward conversation could stop.

"Tsuna will be the Vongola Tenth, and I am currently building him a family."

"I'm in." I said, not waiting for him to continue. I turned on my side and gritted my teeth at the resulting pain. "If there's no way to keep Tsuna out of the mafia, I want to be in his family." I gasped for air, managing the ache, "It's… I need… I need to protect him…" I tried to organize words that described the fire in the middle of my chest, but I couldn't find any, so I frowned in frustration instead. Reborn seemed to understand, anyway.

"Is it because he accepted you for who you are?" He asked, distracting me.

"He saved me." I corrected after a small pause. "He probably doesn't remember it, and he shouldn't, but… I need to be his shield. His buffer." I was again left without the proper words to describe my feelings, and Reborn smirked at the irritation on my face, before turning serious again.

"You're babying him, Shiro." Was I? I didn't argue. Maybe I _was_ babying him, but Tsuna was my everything. I was going to protect him. I was going to do everything my power to be what he needs. No matter what. Even if I died in the process.

* * *

A swift kick to the bottom of my chair had me jump. I waved my hand in a salute to the guy sitting behind me, and I saw a movement I took to be a nod.

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato." The teacher introduced. I yawned and blinked away the grogginess from my eye.

I got a vague image of frowns, jewelry, and ruffled clothes before I deemed it unimportant. I sighed at the false alarm. I didn't care, as long as the 'new transfer student' didn't bother Tsuna.

"Hey, isn't he hot?"

"He's come back to his homeland!" The girls whispered.

I was about to settle my head in my arms to stare at the sky and doze again, but Tsuna caught my attention as he quickly snapped his head around to look at Kyoko. The girl smiled at the unsightly transfer student, and a distraught expression planted itself on his face. I couldn't help but grin at the small exchange.

You could practically hear what he was thinking.

"Wha! What is it!" I looked forward again to catch sight of Gokudera glaring. It was a pretty impressive sight, especially if you're bound to trouble.

"Gokudera-kun your seat is over...Gokudera-kun?" Ignoring the professor, Gokudera walked forwards purposefully, and I began to frown as he got closer and closer to Tsuna's desk.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't aiming for Tsuna, but I couldn't help but worry—

He raised a leg and knocked it against Tsuna's desk. "Ow!" Tsuna exclaimed, and a feeling of contempt settled in my bones.

I don't like him. At all. And now that he had bothered Tsuna, he was in for some—

He turned, as if sensing my frown at the back of his head.

Green eyes. The thought surprised me, and my frown deepened as our pupils met, the air between us crackling with dislike. He glanced at my left hand, which was currently cupping my face, and I quickly folded my fingers into fist, effectively hiding the ring against my cheek.

_Fuck. _His eyes narrowed at the action, and I knew he had seen it. A jade ring with Draghi Famiglia crest carved into its face.

_He's mafia. _I confirmed, storing the information into a folder in my mind. No one else would recognize the ring. _And he knows I'm part of the Draghi Famiglia._

He 'tsk'd, and turned to walk towards his seat. The girls in the class whispered about making a fan club for him, and a sense of unease settled over my bones.

A fan club.

A. Fan. Club.

_Kami..._

* * *

Class ended and I was making my way back to the classroom from the vending machine when a large explosion made me freeze in the middle of the hallway.

A familiar shriek quickly followed the eruption before more explosions burst in the courtyard.

I slid the window open and leaned out. I caught sight of dynamite flying towards a screaming Tsuna, and I did not hesitate to swing through the window frame and chase after the culprit. I left my snack behind in the process, all the while tearing at recently healed scabs.

"Dead end!" Tsuna exclaimed, and I lengthened my stride. "No way!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I breathed, cursing at my sore muscles for my lack of speed.

"This is it." Gokudera announced. A multitude of dynamite flew towards the frightened brunet, and Reborn raised his pistol. "Fight with a Dying Will."

The bullet struck Tsuna in the middle of the forehead, and blood squirted out of the wound. My heart nearly stopped. His body slowly fell towards the ground, and shock had me watch as he glowed before erupting out of his clothes with an orange flame on his forehead.

Just as he told me…

"Reborn! I'll put out the fuses with my Dying Will!" He scrambled around, pinching the dynamite's light like a cockroach. "Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse!"

"What? Double Bomb!" Gokudera exclaimed, releasing another round of dynamite.

"Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse!" Tsuna skirted, Gokudera looking on in shock and disbelief.

"Triple Bomb!" But as he was lighting the dynamite, Mr. Butterfingers dropped them all around his feet. "Shit!"

"Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse! Diffuse!" Tsuna continued, going around the taller male in a circle (and leaving the Italian dumbfounded).

Gokudera dropped his cigarette as the flame on Tsuna's forehead went out. "Phew! Somehow made it!" Tsuna sighed.

_Nothing can harm him in Dying Will mode_. I remembered, but I couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing. Especially since a long strip of blood was still visible on his forehead. I didn't like that.

"Tsuna!" I rushed to his side after a deep breath and checked him for wounds. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are—"

Gokudera dropped on all fours, causing the both of us to jump. "I was mistaken! You're the one who's fit to be the boss! Tenth, I'll follow you! Command me to do anything!"

"Wah?!" Tsuna exclaimed. Rightfully so. The elated expression on Gokudera's face was a little frightening.

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." Reborn piped up, appearing out of nowhere. _No it isn't._

"Come on, Tsuna, I'm sure I have one of your spare uniforms somewhere." I said, ignoring the kneeling boy and helping Tsuna to his feet. "Wait for me—"

"Tenth who's this boy in a skirt?" Gokudera spoke loudly, as if I wasn't there. "Are you two—"

"Boy in a skirt?" I echoed, irritated. So _what_ if I had the face of a bishounen! "I'm a girl, Bakadera. Figures an idiot like you would believe—"

"What was that?" He exclaimed, annoying me immediately.

"Damn dog! Stop barking and let me—!"

"S-Shiro," Tsuna pleaded, clutching the folded sleeve at my elbow. My jaw slammed shut, and I pressed my lips together to stop myself from speaking. Just for Tsuna.

"Who are you to be so familiar with the Tenth!"

Snap. _This damn dog—!_ "Who are you to say I shouldn't be?" I snapped back.

"S-Shiro, G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna begged.

"The Tenth's right hand man!" He replied, and the answer annoyed me so much, I punched his jaw. Then regretted it.

"Ow, ow ow." I repeated under Tsuna's shriek, clutching my throbbing knuckles.

"S-Shiro, what are you doing?" Tsuna yelled.

"He tried to kill you Tsuna!" I defended, spinning towards him.

"B-But…" He stuttered, looking away.

"You little…" Gokudera growled.

"That's what you get!" I retorted, spinning back. "I'll never accept you to be Tsuna's right hand man!"

"What right do you have, fucking bishie!"

"_I'm_ Tsuna's childhood friend!" I yelled, finding myself getting more and more irritated. "Who are _you_—!" I pointed at him, and his eyes instantly caught the jade ring.

_Fuck. _I clasped my left hand with my right hand. We stared at each other, each daring the other to—

"W-What is it?" Tsuna asked, possibly frightened at the sudden silence.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Shiro's part of the mafia." Reborn replied.

I rounded on the small hitman, livid. "Onīsan!"

"M-Mafia?" Tsuna stuttered, taking a step away from me. My heart pounded, and my nerves tingled as he increased the space between us.

_Stop it. Don't move away from me. _"I-It's now what you think! Tsuna!" I pleaded, clutching my hands to my chest.

"She's part of the Draghi Famiglia." Gokudera spoke, and I found myself spinning again, towards him.

"Shut it, Bakadera!"

"Is it true, Shiro?" Tsuna asked, voice quiet, and I turned towards him too.

_Please don't look at me like that. Please don't look at me as if I've betrayed you. _"I didn't have a choice." I breathed, tears collecting in my eye. "I was born into the family, Tsuna."

"Then… Akairo-san, is—"

"They adopted her." I answered, seeing Gokudera flinch in the corner of my eye. "After her father, my grandfather, passed away, they picked her up."

Tsuna pressed his lips together. _Please don't reject me. Please don't push me away. _I pressed my fists against my lips, not wanting a sob to escape them.

_Please. Please. Please. Please don't push me away. Please don't push me away. _A hand was placed on my head, and my trembling stopped. "Gomen. I didn't mean to make you cry, Shiro." Was I crying? I blinked, letting a fat tear roll down my cheek. I blushed in embarrassment, and closed my eyes as Tsuna slowly ruffled my hair. I wanted to purr.

"Better?" I nodded, and he brought his hand back to his side.

_Thank you._

I smiled, to ease the tension. "Come on, Tsuna." I grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the classroom. "Let's go get you that spare uniform—"

"Hold it!" Tsuna and I glanced back to see Gokudera who held up a raised hand. "The Tenth isn't going anywhere with you, fucking bishie!"

Snap. "Bakadera..." I started, turning to him fully but not letting go of Tsuna's hand. "You are—"

"Oh no no no." A voice interrupted me. "These guys are cutting class." All three of us glanced towards a trio of third-years. "This requires some punishment."

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year." The second added.

"How many front teeth do you want broken?" The third smirked.

"Tsuna, stay behind me." I ordered, gently pulling him behind me with a gentle tug.

"Leave it to me." Gokudera said, bringing out a round of dynamite. "I'll get rid of them."

"Hold! Wait, Gokudera-kun! Don't use dynamite!" Tsuna stuttered.

We eliminated them anyway.

* * *

"Yamamoto Takeshi asked you for advice?" I asked, resisting the urge to skip. Gokudera would be away for the next few days, so it was just Tsuna and me again, just like old times.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Tsuna grinned, happiness radiating off of him in waves.

"Wow," I admitted, pausing before his gate.

"I got a new video game, do you want to—?" He stopped when he realized I wasn't following him.

"I'm going home real quick. Sorry. I'll be right over." I promised.

He blinked. "Is everything okay?" I resisted the urge to touch the cell phone in my pocket.

I nodded, a stone in my throat. "I forgot my cell phone. I just don't feel right without it."

"Oh." He blinked, before smiling slightly. "Then I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." I replied, watching him walk inside his house before sprinting next door.

I moved quickly: taking off my shoes, placing my school bag on the elevated step, and walking into the kitchen.

"Mamma?" I called, finding the place to be empty, and I instantly hated looking upon the deserted space. I walked towards the table and saw a piece of paper with the same words as the text my mother had sent me (although the text was in Mandarin and the letter in English).

_Shiro,_

_Belinda has sent me on a mission. I'll be gone for a week or two. Stay safe. Draco has members of the Famiglia looking out for you and the Sawadas. Keep training. Don't overwork yourself. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Yours,_

_Akairo Ryuu._

I pressed my lips together and crumpled up the paper into a ball. My mother hadn't been sent on a mission in three years, and even that mission was under Draco's name.

Why was Belinda, the Draghi Famiglia elder and equal to Draco, the boss, in power, suddenly involving herself into our lives?

I didn't like it.

At all.

It gave me a bad feeling. One that made it hard to swallow.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" I jumped, blood rushing to my head at the sudden speed of sitting upright from my slouched, dozing form. _Fuck~._ "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"Yamamoto from our class?"

"Hm? That's impossible."

"There are good and bad pranks you know." The students responded, as I yawned and tried to keep up with the rapid conversation.

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm." The boy exclaimed. I resisted the urge to slip off my eyepatch and rub the area too. _Kami__, I haven't slept properly in a while..._

"Anyway, go to the roof!" He ordered.

"Okay!" The class followed the messenger, and Kyoko was even after him. "Tsuna-kun, let's go." She said, stopping at the door.

"Uh...yeah! Af-After I go to the bathroom…" Mmm? I looked at Tsuna for a moment before standing and following the brunet; it was a habit of his to use the bathroom as an excuse to run away.

* * *

_That's right, Tsuna gave Yamamoto advice to put in more effort_… I thought, listening to Tsuna's mutterings and the class's protests.

"Hey, Yamamoto this isn't funny!"

"You're taking it too far!"

"Heh. Sorry but that's not true." Yamamoto's voice. "After the baseball god threw me away I have nothing left."

Baseball god… Did he love baseball that much? Loved it enough to kill himself over it? It's just a broken arm. Those heal.

And one broken arm leading to suicide? I'd understand if stress build up and this was the final straw, but Yamamoto was a happy, easygoing guy. From what I knew. He didn't seem the type to stress. Problems at home? Don't think so. If I remembered correctly, he was just like his father: happy and easygoing. There are no other words. There must be more to this… Suicide over baseball didn't seem to be enough.

Tsuna told me that Yamamoto said his skills were dropping. That could also count for frustration points...

Was I over thinking this? He really could just be an impulsive idiot with an intense love for baseball.

Yeah, that seemed more likely.

"No way…"

"He's serious?!"

"That fence is rusty and might fall apart any time, too!" The class gasped. Well, I'm pretty sure more than just our class was here at the moment.

"What should I do, I shouldn't have said that." Tsuna fretted next to me, clutching his head. "I can't face Yamamoto."

I pressed my lips together, thinking. Tsuna made this mess, so he should clean it up. But I doubted his ability to do so. I didn't want him close to the fence anyways. He'd somehow find a way to—

"You want to help Yamamoto as a friend?" A familiar voice squeaked. I looked down from the sky to see Reborn pointing a pistol at Tsuna. "Then don't run away."

"Reborn! Wait! Time out!" Tsuna ran from his hiding spot and towards the crowd with a shriek, his panic evident.

"Tsuna, watch out!" He bumped into another boy, tripped, and rolled towards the small space void of people.

"Onīsan!" I scolded over my shoulder before leaving the corner too.

"Tsuna!" I elbowed people out of the way when 'excuse me' didn't work, and knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He breathed, rubbing the back of his head. I leaned forward and felt for a bump just as Yamamoto noticed our presence.

"Tsuna…"

"Eh...Ah… Wh-What do I do?" He panicked, looking around as I sat back on my heels in relief. _He's okay._

"If you came to stop me it's no use," Yamamoto said. "You should be able to understand my feelings."

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked, looking confused.

"For someone that's called No-Good Tsuna all the time, you can understanding the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?" The hell is this bastard sayi—

Wait. Was this what it was about? Failure?

"Huh. I um…" Tsuna stuttered, "No, you and I are different so…"

Yamamoto twitched, and I found this motion to be oh so very interesting as I saw an emotion I never thought I'd see on his face appear.

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama. So you're a fine student now as opposed to me." Yamamoto frowned.

"Wha! N-No, that's wrong! It's because I'm No-Good!" The brunet exclaimed, waving his hands wildly.

"Be careful, Tsuna." I mumbled, not liking the closeness of him and the fence.

"Unlike you, I've never put effort into one single thing…" He began to explain. "I arrogantly told you 'effort' and such, but I've really done nothing!

"What I said yesterday was a lie...I'm sorry." He blushed, bowing his head. "Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die, or you want to die because of a career ending accident…unlike you, I've never had those kinds of intense thoughts.

"In fact, I'm a pathetic person who would have regrets when dying… thinking if I'm going to die then I should've done it with dying will. Thinking it's a waste to die from something like this," Yamamoto's face at this point was so serious it was strangely beautiful; while Tsuna's remained a cute shade of pink.

Pride welled inside of me. Here was Tsuna, "No-Good Tsuna," a boy said to do nothing correctly, doing something right. He was saving a life, just how he saved mine. That was his talent, his specialty.

He even saved Bakadera. _Shame._

"So I can't understand your feelings...Sorry." He spun and tried to run, a nervous expression on his face. "Later!"

"Wait, Tsuna!" Yamamoto clutched the back of Tsuna's shirt, and Tsuna being the klutz he was, tripped, got pulled towards Yamamoto, and had the both of them falling from the roof.

Fear kicked in with adrenaline as its sidekick. "TSUNA!" I followed, jumping off of the ledge, and tucking all limbs in to fall all the faster.

Tsuna flapped liked a strange bird, and I attached myself to his torso, seeing as I couldn't catch his wrist. I pressed the wailing boy against my chest, and extended my arm to catch Yamamoto's ankle. I pulled, sending us falling faster, but managed to wrap an arm around the taller boy's waist.

"Shiro-chan?" He exclaimed over the wind.

I gritted my teeth, and slowly maneuvered myself to lay horizontal to the ground, both males above me.

And with the adrenaline gone, realization settled in.

_What am I doing?_ And I answered myself. _Saving Tsuna._ But… Visions of hell reappeared in my head, and tears collected in my eyes in fear. Was I going to die? Die and go to hell? Was I going to leave Mamma alone? After all of the grief she went through? How would Nana and Tsuna react to my death? Nana was so sweet, and Tsuna… Tsuna…

My death…

I was scared. Death was the only thing standing between me and hell. And I didn't, didn't want to go! Never! No! NO! NO!

But… But if it meant Tsuna living… I'd gladly give it. Yet…

I caught a glimpse of the sky through Tsuna's hair and Yamamoto's panicked face and regretted… I regretted not protecting Tsuna better.

_Thank you for saving me, Tsuna. I had fun._ I closed my eye and prepared for the slam to send me to the seven layers of hell.

Crack.

"Mid-Air Reborn! Save my friends with my Dying Will!" Tsuna twisted out of my embrace, leaving me clutching only Yamamoto as he placed himself as the outer ring in my place.

"Tsuna what are you doing?" I yelled, fearing for him, until I saw the flame on his forehead.

_Nothing can harm in Dying Will mode_. But—!

Was this for the best? "Can't. Stop." He grunted. We were too much weight.

I pushed Yamamoto towards Tsuna, disturbing the balance and letting me wiggle out of the embrace.

"Shiro-chan!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

I was scared. So scared.

_Welcome home, Shiro._ You...were waiting for this...

I shouldn't be thinking this; Tsuna will live, and he'll save Yamamoto. It'll be okay. But… I was so scared. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to go to hell. And I thought a thought I swore I wouldn't. Because it was supposed to be me who was supposed to protect Tsuna. Supposed to save him.

_Save me, Tsuna!_

"UWOOOOH!" A hand clutched my wrist, and a tug had me with glowing brunet again.

"Let me go! We're too heavy—!" I protested. Yet...so much relief filled me...I didn't have the strength...

"It itches!" He yelled over me. There was a sharp jolt, and then we landed in a heap.

I grunted at the impact, then groaned as the pain settled in. Someone's knee was against my hip, an elbow was against my ribs, and another pushed against my collarbone. Those will leave bruises in the morning. Or soon. Whichever came first.

"Yamamoto! Shiro! Are you okay?" Tsuna fretted, hands moving wildly in concern.

_He's alive… He's alive._ I watched Tsuna fret over us for a moment, taking him in. Just taking him in. Then I threw my arms around his neck and listened with rapt attention to his stutters. I took in the heat coming off of his cheeks and his rapidly beating heart. _He's alive._

_Kami, I could kiss him._

"Thank you, Tsuna." I breathed, detaching myself from him as Yamamoto gave his appreciation.

"Tsuna, you're amazing." He praised.

"Eh?" He exclaimed, cheeks slightly pink.

"Just like you said. I have to do it with a Dying Will." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know what I was thinking. Nothing good comes from my idiocy."

_So I was right._

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna seemed relieved, and I was glad this episode was over. So glad. Hell will have to wait.

_Take that._

"That's right. Shiro-chan. Thanks."

"For what?"_ Wait, _Shiro-chan? Since when did he start calling me by my first name?

"Well, you were going to sacrifice yourself right? First by softening the landing, then reducing the weight for Tsuna to save us. Right?" He smiled, and I got the sense he was smarter than he was letting on. Feigning idiocy was also a skill.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, causing him to laugh.

"Don't be like that. I'll treat you to some sushi, okay? My dad owns the best sushi shop…"

It took a while to stop the conversation and return to class.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**MissEccentricWriter **(my Beta)

* * *

_Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope it will go well. Please review! There's a poll on my profile to vote for whom Shiro will end up with. Please vote~!_

_~Alice_


	2. Chapter 2, Doubts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar to the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 2

Doubts

_"W-Wait, Onīsan—oof!" I landed on my front, scraped my chin, and had the wind knocked out of me. I inhaled sharply and felt pain center itself in my jaw. I pushed myself up and felt tears coming to my eye. I tried to blink them away, but they were stubborn and stayed._

_"Uuu~." I sniffed, rubbing my eye fiercely. Mamma had left me with Reborn, saying Belinda had called her for an emergency. It didn't help that my blunder was done at the yearly gathering of families, and I was embarrassing myself and the Draghi Famiglia._

_"Uuu~." I mumbled, clenching my jaw from crying out loud. A hand was placed on my head, and I blinked at the gentleness. The small hand calmly ruffled my hair, and I felt a certain peace wash over me, chasing the pain and shame away._

_"Why do you call me Onīsan, Shiro?" Reborn asked, his hand falling to side and leaving me pouting. _Pet me again!

_"Because you're my big brother." I replied, blinking at him owlishly, mentally begging him to ruffle my hair again. "Onīsan is Onīsan because you're older than me, right?" I didn't know how to phrase it. People much, much older than Reborn treated him with respect, and I intended to do the same thing, even if I was older than him by a year. There was just something about him that gave off the feeling of being much older than he looked. A certain air._

_What was the word Mamma used? Mature? __I remember a lower ranking member of the Draghi Famiglia saying, "Those aren't the eyes of an infant." Maybe it was something like that?_

_He studied me for a moment, and I soon became uncomfortable. "Let me see your eye." He said, leaning forward, hand outstretched._

_I quickly slammed my hand over my left eye, the soft leather bending against my palm. "Mamma said not to take it off outside." I protested quickly. "Especially not to show it to anyone."_

_"I'm not just anyone, Shiro, I'm your Onīsan." I blinked, then flushed in happiness at him recognizing my title._

_"Okay." I grinned, slipping off the eyepatch. I opened my eye, and let my vision adjust in seeing Reborn with two pupils instead of one._

_He stared at my iris for a good while, not saying anything, not doing anything. "Put it back on." He ordered, straightening. I complied, feeling as if we both held a secret no one else knew, and which thus brought us closer together. I wanted to giggle in happiness._

_"Let's go, Akairo is waiting you." He extended his hand, and I took it with a grin. I was too happy to care about how ruined the dress Nana bought for me was._

* * *

Tsuna yawned. "I'm sleepy…" He said, blinking slowly.

I placed a hand on his arm. "Are you okay? Do you want—?"

"Yo, Tsuna, Shiro-chan." I jumped, unconsciously tightening my grip on the brunet's sleeve. I turned my head to look at the baseball player who had suddenly appeared on Tsuna's left.

_You'd think that because of training, nothing would be able to sneak up on me…guess I was wrong. _"Morning." I mumbled, trying not to pout at the new presence. _It's not just Tsuna and me anymore..._

"Yamamoto! Morning." Tsuna greeted, looking surprised.

"Lack of sleep?" Yamamoto questioned, placing an elbow on Tsuna's shoulder and leaning in to see his face better. "You have bags under your eyes."

"Er... Ah… Some stuff happened." He answered, avoiding the athlete's gaze and looking nervous. _Ah, that's right._ Apparently, a hitman from another family came to assassinate Reborn. Pft. Assassinate Reborn. I'm surprised he's still alive. Then again, Tsuna said he was five… What was his name again? Rambo?

"Well, as long as you're not sleep deprived due to studying, that's good." Yamamoto smiled.

"Eh?" The boy blinked.

"I'll lose my failure buddy, right?" Yamamoto laughed, elbowing Tsuna. The brunet stumbled, and I steadied him with my hands.

"Don't be so rough with him, Yamamoto-kun." I said, making Tsuna blush.

"S-Shiro!" He protested, looking mortified.

Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry. Hm?" He leaned forward, making me blink at the height difference between us. _Does Tsuna always feel this small? _Okay. That was offensive. Especially since Tsuna and I were the same size…

"Shiro-chan, you have bags under your eyes too." Yamamoto noted. I pressed my lips together to stop myself from commenting sarcastically. With Mamma gone, I kept getting the feeling I wasn't training enough. I lost a lot more sleep than with her around, but at least I ate enough and dozed in class.

_Yet I still get the feeling I'm not doing enough…_

"Really?" I asked, feigning ignorance as I traced the bottom of my right eye with a fingertip. The skin was definitely a different texture, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Yeah, they're pretty black too." He leaned closer, and I felt heat creep up my neck at the proximity of our faces. Too close, too close!

_Huh? Yamamoto has really pretty eyes… _They were a nice hazel color, and it blended well with his skin tone.

"Eh? Shiro, are you still getting nightmares?" Tsuna asked, curious and disrupting this one sided attractiveness event.

"Nightmares?" Yamamoto echoed, leaning back and giving me space.

_Bah~! _I swallowed and took a step back, trying to control my beating heart and blushing face. _Kami, I need to find girl friends._ Then I processed the subject. Fuck. "Ah, yeah." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the curious males and fiddling with a strand of my hair near my right ear. _Maybe I should grow it out?_

I didn't sleep properly anymore, so they didn't come as often as they would have. But I wasn't telling Tsuna that. I didn't want him to worry. _But I like it this short,_ I thought.

_Maybe this is why I'm mistaken for a bishounen..._

"I didn't know you had nightmares, Shiro-chan." Yamamoto said, blinking curiously.

_There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Yamamoto._

I shrugged, trying to make it seem like a light subject. "Had them for a while," I lied. _My whole life._ I didn't even know what a good dream was, but I enjoyed listening to Tsuna's. They seemed nice, even if they involved Sasagawa Kyoko.

"But...you never have nightmares when you sleep over." Tsuna noted, cocking his head slightly. I squashed the urge to clutch the brunet to my chest at the adorable expression on his face. So, instead…

I smiled, and skipped two steps forward before pivoting on my heel to face them. I took pleasure on the stunned (and slightly blushing) looks on their faces, because it meant I had pulled off what little femininity I had into looking cute for a moment. "Tsuna makes the nightmares go away." I grinned, effectively making him blush harder and Yamamoto laugh his own flush away.

"Good job, Tsuna." The taller male elbowed the brunet, making him stumble, and I once again steadied Tsuna by the shoulders.

"Don't be so rough with him Yamamoto-kun." I reminded.

"Shiro!" Tsuna exclaimed, blushing even harder in embarrassment.

Yamamoto laughed and apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"So Akairo isn't here, then." Reborn said, collecting beetles in a jar near the window.

"No. If you need any information, I'm sure I can help." I replied, folding the clothes in the basket before piling them next to me. _The Draghi Famiglia is the underworld's number one information network after all…_

"Did Akairo say what her mission was?" Reborn asked, walking towards the door. I paused, shirt hovering over my lap.

"No." I admitted, the worry I had kept bottled up rushing out of my chest. "She didn't say." I finished, movements slowing.

"Hm." Reborn answered, placing the collected beetles on his face. "You'd make a good housewife, Shiro."

"WHHHAAA?" I exclaimed, blushing and clutching Tsuna's shirt to my chest. "I can't even cook!" I protested, blushing harder at the truth and looking down at my lap.

"That's alright. Tsuna will take care of the cooking."

"Why do you assume I'll be marrying Tsuna!" I yelled, ears hot.

"It was your childhood dream, wasn't it?"

"I was a kid and didn't understand what being married meant!" I defended, folding the clothing rather roughly. I had merely known that getting married meant being together forever. Until Mamma explained to me what a married couple _did._ "Besides," I continued, calming myself with deep breaths, "Tsuna—"

"Reborn we've got trouble!" The door opened and closed with a slam, making me jump. "Outside! Juice! The Bird!" Tsuna yelled, stumbling into his room.

"Hm?" Reborn turned, causing Tsuna to shriek at the sight.

_Ah… so that's what the beetles were for…_

"DO YOU EMIT TREE SAP?"

"These are my summer minions. They collect information." Reborn said, making me roll my eyes. As if he could understand bug language…could he…? I pushed the question out of my mind, closed my eye, and continued folding the laundry.

"Does that mean that you can talk in bug language?" Tsuna echoed my question in curiosity.

"With that, I was able to grab hold of information." Reborn continued, almost as if avoiding the question. "Bianchi is in town."

_Bianchi? _The name was strangely familiar…

"Bianchi?" Tsuna echoed. "Who's that?"

"A former fellow hitman." Reborn answered.

_Oh, she's one of Reborn's girlfriends. _I exhaled, remembering the fact and causing Tsuna to stop mid-question.

"Huh? Shiro, what are you doing?"

I blinked. "I'm folding the laundry." I answered, putting his shirts away before moving to his pants, nearly tripping over manga. _Gotta clean up his room next. _I thought, frowning and making a mental note.

"Yeah, but, why?" I looked at him, admiring the cute expression on his face, before answering with, "You didn't expect me to just sit here and wait for you, did you?"

The doorbell rang before he could reply, quickly followed by the announcement of, "Italian Pizza Delivery~!"

I blinked. "Did you order pizza?" Tsuna asked, standing.

"No." I answered honestly, watching his back before continuing my work. I heard him walk down the stairs and open the door. "Thanks for waiting." A feminine voice spoke. "A delivery of vongola pizza."

"You! You're the girl from earlier!" Tsuna exclaimed.

_Huh?_ I stopped what I was doing and walked into the hall. "Gah! I… I feel sick…!"

"Tsuna!" I exclaimed, running down the hallway and sliding down the handlebar of the stairs. I scooped up the choking boy as Reborn shot the pizza away, giving us air to breathe.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" I asked, pulling him a few feet away from the assassin before propping him on my knees and leveling his face towards the ceiling. He inhaled deeply and coughed violently to the side.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn said, and I looked up to see the tearful, youthful face of a young woman with nice legs and midriff.

Wow. She was beautiful.

"I'm here to bring you back." She said, pulling off the hat she wore over her long pink hair. _Kami, she has nice hair too._ "Let's do another big job together, Reborn."

"I told you, Bianchi." Reborn said. "I have a job to raise Tsuna, so I can't."

_Reborn broke up with _this_ woman? And even though she came for him, he's _rejecting_ her? _I wondered at Reborn's mental state.

"Poor Reborn…" Her shoulders shook. _Slender_ shoulders, I corrected. "Unless the Tenth dies due to an accident or something, Reborn won't be free again." She sniffed, green eyes filled with tears. _Kami, the color of her eyes is beautiful too…_

"WHA?!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to crawl away but only burying himself in my lap.

I was so busy admiring her beauty that I didn't notice the words she was emitting.

"I'll go home for now. When the Tenth is murd—When the Tenth is dead," She corrected, wiping her cheeks clear of tears. "I'll come to bring you back again."

"What the heck are you saying!" Tsuna yelled.

"She's trying to kill you." I clarified, stunned at the revelation.

* * *

"What's up with that woman!"

"She's a freelance hitman called Poison Scorpion." I remembered, belatedly, "Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking. I guess it helps to be as attractive as she is." I pushed off the jealousy and tried to focus on serious matters, not that her beauty make me feel masculine in the slightest.

Note the sarcasm.

"Another weird one is here! What is wrong with your world!" I swallowed, trying not to feel offense despite the comment being towards Reborn. "More like, it seems like she favors you a lot." Tsuna admitted with a blush.

_Ah, so he noticed that she was beautiful too._

"Bianchi loves me. We went out at some point too." Reborn answered, indifferent.

"Wha? W-Went out? So she was your girlfriend…?" Tsuna stuttered, shocked.

"Bianchi was my lover." Reborn corrected, holding up four fingers. "Fourth one."

"Do you even know the meaning of the words you just said?" Tsuna exclaimed. "A-Anyway, do something! She's targeting my life!"

"Tsuna, humans are creatures who will die one day." Reborn replied, sipping from a tea cup that wasn't there previously.

"DON'T BE ENLIGHTENED ALL OF A SUDDEN!"

"It's okay, Tsuna." I placed my hand on his arm, and he stopped his tirade. "I'll protect you."

I didn't like that doubtful expression on his face. _Why are you doubting me?_ I swallowed my hurt pride, and decided on my next course of action. "Do your homework, Tsuna." I said, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh. Okay…" He mumbled. _Why aren't you stopping me?_ I pressed my lips together and walked out of the house, resisting the urge to stomp to my doorstep and slam the door behind me.

I quickly walked towards the basement, ignored my warm-ups, and took out my anger in pushing myself into overdrive.

* * *

"Morning, Tsuna-kun! Ryuu-chan!" A voice called. Tsuna and I turned to see a waving Kyoko, and I tried to ignore the way her skirt waved around her nice thighs as she jogged towards us.

"Morning Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna blushed when she stopped next to him.

"Morning." I responded, focusing on my bruised joints instead of Kyoko's femininity.

Not jealous.

"Today's Home Economics class is to make rice balls." She smiled, unknowingly striking my pride at its brilliance. "I'm excited."

I noted the shape of her hips and looked away before I degraded myself any more. A bicycle bell rang behind us, and we all turned to see Bianchi riding up to us with a heavy cloud over her head. "Those who bother someone's love life, should die covered in poison.

"Here you go." She threw three soda cans towards us, and I quickly used my bag to bat them away, pain erupting along my torso in the process.

"I'm sorry, Sasagawa-san." I said, straightening (and causing my spine to groan in protest). "Soda repulses me, and I threw them away without your consideration."

"Mm-mm." She shook her head, smiling (and striking my heart with a red arrow of shame). "That's alright, Ryuu-chan. You can call me, Kyoko if you'd like."

"Then you can call me, Shiro, Kyoko-san." I replied, swinging my school bag over my shoulder (and hiding the crocodile tears running down my face).

"Okay, Shiro-chan. By the way, was that someone you know?" She asked, looking curious (and cute).

"No." I answered, face straightening.

* * *

I avoided Home Economics by faking insomnia. It wasn't hard to, honestly. The nurse left early and asked me to take care of anyone who came in after she left. I was so used to this routine that I didn't argue. Five minutes after her disappearance, I laid down on one of the beds, planning to doze and stare at the sky. I guess I was so tired that I fell into a heavy sleep.

_Wake up you fucking bitch!_

I sat up screaming, left hand muffling the sound and mind still groggy. Tsuna's face filled my vision and I crawled away, slamming my shoulders and back of my head against the wall.

"T-Tsuna?" I stuttered, gasping and letting my left hand fall from my mouth.

"I'm right here." He placed a hand over my right, and I slowly uncurled my fingers from the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, left eye throbbing and discreetly wiping the tears away as I bowed my head with a sigh.

"Are you okay, Shiro-chan?" I jumped at the voice, head snapping up to meet Yamamoto's worried face.

_If Yamamoto's here…_ I looked forward and met Gokudera's indifferent gaze. I sighed, trying to act like I usually do by kicking the covers off of me, body hot and sheets entangling my ankles.

"What time is it?" I asked, left hand searching the nightstand for my eyepatch.

"School's over." Tsuna answered, and I noticed the position of the shadows in the room.

"Here, Shiro-chan." Yamamoto held my eyepatch towards me.

"Thank you." I mumbled, taking it from his hands. All three respectfully looked away as I slipped off the medical cloth before pulling the leather replacement over my head. I fixed my hair and swung my legs across the bed, feet searching for my shoes.

Tsuna placed them before me and I thanked him as I slowly slid my feet into them, testing my balance. "Oh!" I said, standing fully and turning towards the door. "My stuff—"

"Right here." Gokudera walked forwards and placed my bag in my hands. I blinked. He hadn't called me 'fucking bishie' or threw my school bag at me like I expected him to.

I looked at all three males, suspicious and wondering why they were treating me with such gentleness.

I didn't like it. Not the way they were doing it. As if I might break with any sudden movements.

Then I remembered I had been sleeping, and sleeping equals nightmares. _What did they _see, _for them to wear such expressions?_

* * *

"So, Gokudera and Bianchi are siblings." I echoed. Tsuna nodded, "And because Gokudera was forced to eat her poison cooking he became so traumatized that he gets a severe stomach ache whenever he sees her."

Another nod.

"Pft. I know what to dress up for on Halloween." I grinned, enjoying the panicked look on the brunet's face.

"Shiro!" Tsuna protested, believing every word I had just uttered.

"I'm joking, Tsuna." I said, laughing and ruffling his hair. There was no way I could look like Bianchi, even if I tried. Genetics seemed to have failed me, despite my mother being as beautiful as she is...

Tsuna sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "It's really hot, today." He said, thankfully changing the subject.

"It is," I answered, glad that I was wearing a skirt for once. I preferred shorts, but I wasn't going to complain. There was a strange clanking coming from behind us and we turned to see a brunette in armor and heavy clothing, carrying a hockey stick.

"Tsuna…who's that?" I questioned, seeing the purposeful look in her eyes.

"Miura Haru." He answered, looking tired.

"Oh~." I responded, remembering. "The girl who believes babies are angels with pure white hearts and the one who slapped you."

_Reborn? An angel with a pure white heart? Poor girl. _"Yeah." He answered, shoulders slumped.

"Good Morning." She greeted, and Tsuna shrieked at her appearance from close up. Not nice.

"What are you—!"

"I'm Haru, who couldn't sleep last night because of all the thoughts I had." She replied.

"That wasn't the question…" I sweat dropped, causing her to turn towards me.

"Who are you?" She questioned, and I got a full face of bags and stress. Yikes.

"My name is Ryuu Shiro." I answered, bowing slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Miura-san."

"Ah, me too." She responded, bowing and having the armor prevent her from folding at the waist fully.

"Um, you wear such things when you don't have enough sleep, Miura-san?" I questioned.

"It's not that!" She protested, "That would make me a complete idiot."

_Too late. _I decided against voicing my thoughts. "If Reborn-chan is a real hitman, I think you," She said, turning to Tsuna, "who will be a real mafia boss, are very strong Tsuna-san."

"Wha—!"

"If you're strong, I'll believe Reborn-chan, and won't complain about anything in his life." She announced, pulling on a helmet. "Please have a match with me!" She demanded, raising the hockey stick.

I pulled Tsuna away as the sports stick slapped the pavement. "Miura-san, if you plan on defeating Tsuna you'll have to go through me." She swung the instrument like a bat, and I pushed Tsuna away, the boy shrieking hysterically.

"I'll never be a mafia boss!" Tsuna yelled, pushing himself to his feet and getting ready to run away.

"Then you're toying with Reborn-chan after all!" She responded, chasing after him.

"It isn't like that!" I protested, annoyed she was going after Tsuna and not me. I pulled off my shoe and threw it, satisfied when it hit her helmet. "Hey!" She turned, and I bent my fingers at her, calling her towards me. "You have to defeat the guard dog, Miura-san!"

"Shiro!" Tsuna yelled, shocked or concerned, I didn't know.

"If that's the way it's supposed to be, then so be it, Ryuu-chan!" She came towards me, hockey stick raised. I waited for her to get closer, but before I could disarm her, Gokudera appeared out of nowhere.

"Oi, stay behind me." He pulled out a few sticks of dynamite and threw them at the unsuspecting girl. "Die!"

"Bakadera! You idiot!" I exclaimed, clutching the back of his shirt to stop him too late. The bridge shook, and I held on to the taller male until it stopped. There was a large splash, and I pushed Gokudera away as I looked over the edge, ignoring his protests.

"Fuck! She fell in." I cursed, kicking off my other shoe as Tsuna appeared next to me.

"Save—!" She choked on water as I slipped off my socks. "Save me!"

I pulled my tie over my head as Tsuna said, "Th-This isn't good! We've gotta save her!"

"Done." I responded, pushing my school bag towards the brunet before jumping over the railing and into the river.

"Shiro!" I heard Tsuna exclaim, just as water rushed over my ears. I surfaced with a gasp before swimming towards the struggling girl. "I've got you." I reassured her, fingers pulling against the chest plate. "R-Ryuu-chan," She choked, going under and dragging me with her.

Water filled my mouth, and I nearly swallowed. Her fist connected with my face, and I exhaled from the shock. I cursed mentally as my grip on her slipped, and I was forced up for air. My head broke the surface and I inhaled, tasting blood on my lips. I looked over to see Haru several feet away from me. I cursed again, and was about to make my way over when, "I'LL SAVE HARU AS IF I WERE TO DIE!"

Tsuna dove headfirst and scooped up the girl as if she wasn't being weighted down at all. "Hold onto me!" He exclaimed, swimming towards the shore at a speed I couldn't keep up with. I followed, grunting as I pulled myself onto the grassy bank and prodded my throbbing nose.

"Are you okay, Shiro?" Reborn asked, as Tsuna and Gokudera peeled the girl of her armor.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, searching my pockets for my handkerchief and finding it drenched. I sighed and put it away, using my hand to plug the blood flow instead, "She didn't break it, but it does hurt."

"Here." He offered me his dry handkerchief.

"Thank you." I mumbled, pressing it against my nose. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it and discarding a large amount of water. My clothes were soaked, and I didn't have an extra pair with me.

"You should change clothes, Shiro. Akairo wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Reborn advised, Leon draping himself over my shoulders as a blanket.

"Okay." I responded, voice slightly nasally. _Couldn't he just say he was worried for me? _"Tsuna." I stood, and walked towards the brunet. "Do you have your gym clothes with you?"

"Huh? Shiro, what happened to your nose?" He asked, noticing the bleeding.

I shrugged. "Miura-san must have hit me when she was treading."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, knees to her chest.

I shrugged again. "It's alright. You were panicking, it's only natural."

"Thank you very much." She continued.

Gokudera scoffed. "Did you even think about your actions? If something happened to the Tenth or his bishie, you won't exist in this world."

I slammed my bare foot against Gokudera's lower back, digging my heel into his tailbone and relishing at his grunt of pain. "Shut up, Bakadera, like you were any help."

He slapped my ankle and turned towards me. "Say that again fucking bishie—"

"I'm going to go change!" I drawled, picking up Tsuna's bag and walking into a corner, where Leon conveniently covered me. Luckily Tsuna and I were the same size, and I felt much better with dry clothes on. I wrung out the excess water and flapped the clothing straight. "Thank you, Leon." I said to the chameleon, who returned to his normal shape and landed in my hair.

I returned to the trio to find a blushing Haru admitting, "It was… very wonderful, that you jumped in place of Reborn-chan, Tenth."

"Wha!" Tsuna exclaimed, as Reborn smirked.

"My heart is…pounding."

"Hey! What!" Tsuna panicked as the brunette clutched her chest.

"I can say Haru has fallen in love with Tsuna-san."

"WHA!"

_Well, that's a first. _"If I remember correctly, you liked Onīsan, didn't you Miura-san?" I said, making my entrance.

"But I feel like being hugged by Tsuna-san." She replied, clutching herself.

"EH?!" Tsuna exclaimed, making a run for it as Haru began her chase.

_Funny how everyone knows I mean Reborn when I call him Onīsan... _

* * *

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" I exclaimed, humming and skipping towards the door. I pulled the doorknob and tried not the let the sight before me brush my grin away. "Hey."

"We're here." Yamamoto grinned.

"Come on, in." I greeted, letting him pass the threshold before slamming the door in Gokudera's face.

"Hey! Let me in fucking bishie!" Gokudera yelled, slamming his fists against the wood.

"I was told only Yamamoto was coming over." I replied loudly, crossing my arms and waiting for the teen's response. I got an answer from Yamamoto instead.

"Well I was thinking about it, and I figured if there isn't someone who understands the stuff, we're never gonna finish this, right?" Yamamoto explained, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "With Gokudera here, we have the skills of a 100 people."

_Was I being overlooked?_

"Shiro, please let Gokudera-kun in…" Tsuna pleaded from the top of the stairs.

* * *

"Hey Gokudera, I noticed that…" Yamamoto began. "You're just reading the textbook."

"You…asshole! If you underestimate me, I'll fucking kill you!" Gokudera exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. "The way to solve it is all written here."

_Was he embarrassed? _I twirled my pencil in my hand and stared at Gokudera's face. _Or is it that he doesn't know how to teach? Nah, it's both._

"Yeah, I noticed." Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks to that, I was able to solve it thoroughly."

"Let me see that!" Gokudera snapped, snatching the paper from Yamamoto's hands. His green eyes analyzed the paper's contents hurriedly. "Tch. He's right." Gokudera admitted, almost painfully.

I was instantly reminded of my first impression of Yamamoto, that he was smarter than he let on. _Feigning idiocy is done by smart people, isn't it? _I did it a couple times myself, seeing as I was a blonde, and Reborn used the cuteness of his new body as an advantage too. No one would expect a baby to kill you before you even realized you were dead.

"Good work, Yamamoto-kun." I said, wondering if my presence was any help at all.

"Ahaha. Thanks, Shiro-chan. But I wasn't able to figure out what question seven was." The athlete admitted.

Gokudera took this chance to laugh loudly and obnoxiously. "You're still _stupid_ Yamamoto!"

I threw a textbook at Gokudera's face, and was satisfied with the resounding thud. "Just hurry up and solve the question, Bakadera." I said, placing my chin in my palm.

"Fucking bishie! I'll kill you!" He growled, the book slipping off of his face and landing on the floor.

"G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna pleaded, hands raised. I sipped my drink nosily, watching Gokudera's reaction. Thankfully, the green eyed male swallowed his pride and read the question. "Question seven is…" There was a long pause, "I don't get it…" He admitted, and I wanted to laugh in his face, just so that he'd feel what it was like, but I decided against it. I wasn't _that_ mean.

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed, as I sighed at the predicament.

"That's not good." Yamamoto chuckling weakly. "If we can't solve all of it, we're gonna fail right?" Tsuna a year behind me? I had fairly average grades, so I'd pass, but… Tsuna a year behind me?

No.

Gokudera slammed his hands against the table. "Why didn't you say that earlier!" He roared, the piece of paper suffering as an outlet of Gokudera's anger.

"Maa maa, we still have some time so let's combine our powers and think." Yamamoto suggested.

"DUH! I CAN'T LET THE TENTH FAIL!" Gokudera yelled.

I threw another textbook at his face, annoyed at the noise he was making. "Shut up and think, Bakadera."

"Fucking bishie! I'll—!"

"Please, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna begged, effectively silencing the teen.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. It was getting warmer and warmer, and I resisted the urge of stripping to my underwear. Instead, I unbuttoned several buttons of my dress shirt and used several papers to act as a fan.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"It's already so damn hot and you guys are making it even worse. Why not just have a tolerance tournament?" Reborn asked.

"So hot!" Tsuna exclaimed upon seeing the winter clad baby.

"Just looking at you makes me feel hotter, Onīsan." I said, feeling itchy and uncomfortable as the sweat on my skin increased. It didn't help that I had to cover up properly, seeing how I was in a room full of hormonal teenagers...

"What the heck are you doing?! Are you some kind of demon?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Not me." Reborn replied, looking innocent.

"Who else besides you would do such a thing?!" Tsuna's face fell from its shocked expression to one of surprise as a familiar girl emerged from the doorway.

"Haru…is not a demon." The brunette said, walking into the room like a ghost. "I heard you were working hard on homework…so I thought to help you change your mood." She continued, face dead as she sat next to Reborn.

_A tolerance tournament to change the mood? I don't think so…_

"Also why did you let her in!" Tsuna whispered, not too discreetly.

"The mafia should treat women well. Treat women you favor, well."

"Wha! She liked you first of all!" The brunet objected fiercely.

"I guess this means Gokudera isn't mafia." I said, leaning back on my hands.

"Fucking bishie! You don't count as a woman!" Snap.

"Damn Bakadera, the hell are you trying to—!" I rose to my feet and took a step forward.

"S-Shiro!" Tsuna latched himself to my waist, and I cursed at the pleading look in his eyes.

_But I want him to pay~!_ I let my knees give out, and Tsuna's arms lifted to my shoulders. Before he could move away, I kissed his cheek and smiled at the questioning look on his face.

He blushed red just as Gokudera exploded. "Fucking bishie! What the hell do you think you're doing harassing the Tenth!"

"What are you talking about Gokudera? Are you jealous that _you_ can't kiss Tsuna?" Just to piss him off, I kissed Tsuna's cheek again, closer to his lips this time, and Gokudera gave such a roar that I couldn't help but grin.

Shiro: 1

Gokudera: 0

In all this commotion, Haru had walked out and Yamamoto tried to move onto lighter matters.

"You're popular, Tsuna." _Hehe._ "How did you get to meet a girl from such a good school?" Yamamoto questioned, cupping his face with his elbow on the table.

"Eh? Good school?" Tsuna asked, keeping a fair distance away from me and having me pout.

"Isn't she wearing the uniform of Midori Junior High? It's one of the hardest elite all-girl junior high schools to get into around here." The taller male explained, as I blew bubbles into my drink like a punished child.

"Heh, that dorky girl is?" Gokudera scoffed, seeming to have calmed down.

"So, Haru is smart." Tsuna clarified.

"Maybe this question seven would be easy for her." I suggested, snatching the cookie Gokudera was reaching for, making him growl and curse under his breath.

"I'll go and ask Haru!" Tsuna exclaimed, racing towards the door. There was a squeal in the hallway and I sighed.

"You can sit here." I said, offering my seat. "I'll share with Tsuna."

"Oh no you don't!" Gokudera interrupted, pulling Tsuna towards him by the arm. "Share with the baseball idiot! You're not getting near the Tenth!"

I rolled my eyes at his antics, and hid my disappointment. "Do you mind if I share with you, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Not at all." He grinned, and scooted over.

"Thank you." I tried to make myself as small as possible, seeing as his legs were much longer and took up a lot of space. It was a tight squeeze and his knee pushed against my thigh but it was tolerable.

"So, question seven." Haru began, picking up the piece of paper. "I learned this before, I think I'll get it."

Everyone sighed in relief. _Finally, we can get this done._

_5 Minutes Later…_

"Just a little more…"

_10 Minutes Later…_

"Just a little bit more…"

_1 Hour Later…_

"I'm starting to see it…"

_3 Hours Later…_

"I'm sorry! I don't know!" She exclaimed, seeming to be on the verge of crying.

"You!" Gokudera exclaimed, fist at the ready and vein throbbing at his temple. "If you don't know, don't act like you did in the first place!"

"I thought I could solve it…" She defended, tears in her eyes.

"What a new low, making girls cry, Bakadera." I said, rubbing circles in Haru's back.

"Oh crap it's night time already!" He continued, ignoring me. _Fucking—_

The window opened, and a waving tail came into view. "Who are you? I am Lambo. Who am I? I am Lambo." It sang.

It landed on the floor with a plop and turned to get a face full of the heavy atmosphere. "I-I'm just passing by…" He stuttered, walking towards the hot pot. "What's for dinner? Geh… Kimchi…"

"DON'T COME HERE TO EAT!" Tsuna yelled.

"Wow, this kid is oddly cute." Haru admitted, picking him up with clear eyes.

_Well, he wasn't _ugly. I thought, taking a closer look at the mobile cow. _This must be the assassin Tsuna talked about._ How frightening…

"Hey! You guys! If you're here to bother my homework progress, go home!" Tsuna yelled.

_We certainly aren't getting anywhere with all of these people… _I agreed.

"I…I'm sorry." Haru stuttered, regaining the dead expression on her face.

"Come on, calm down a bit, Tsuna, Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled weakly, raising a hand to call for peace. "It's still a junior high question, we can just ask an adult."

"AH!" Haru raised an arm in excitement, almost as if she was answering a question in class. "I know an older lady who can probably solve this problem!"

"Seriously?" I asked, slightly doubtful.

"Yes. I went to eat oden with her last time." Haru answered, slipping out her cell phone with a smile. "She's really pretty and her hobby is cooking~!"

"Wow, that's perfect." Yamamoto commented.

"A true woman out of all women." Gokudera agreed. I threw my workbook at his face, giving off an innocent air as he cursed and flailed.

"Oh, Hello, Bianchi-san?" Haru chirped. Gokudera and Tsuna screamed, immediately forgetting my mischief.

"W-Wait!" Gokudera held up a hand.

"You don't need to call Bianchi!" Tsuna agreed.

"What?" Haru blinked.

The sound of the gate opening was heard. "That was quick." I commented.

"It looks like she was just passing by." Haru approved.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled after the teen as he slammed the front door and locked it.

"He really doesn't want to see her, huh?" I mumbled, popping one of Nana's cookies into my mouth and washing it down with a long sip.

There was a, "GYYAAAAHHH!" Before we were forced to lug Gokudera upstairs.

"Weak." I labelled, poking Gokudera's temple. He groaned, mumbling something about not wanting cookies.

"So Bianchi, do you get it?" Tsuna asked, as we retook our seats.

"Well," She began with a deep inhale, "Whatever to this." She finished, ripping the paper in half.

"WHA! SHE RIPPED IT!" Tsuna yelled, standing in horror.

"Love is what's important." She continued, ripping the paper even further.

"IT'S NOT WHATEVER! MY PASSING THIS CLASS IS AT STAKE!" Tsuna flailed, Yamamoto holding him back with ease and offering a, "Maa maa, I'll just Xerox mine for you."

"We can't solve the problem." I admitted with a frown, not liking the way this was going. "What are we going to do now?"

"Since there was no answer, I just came in." Said a voice from the doorway. "Which is it, Haru? The question you don't understand?" The man asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Who…is this?" I asked, confused. _And why didn't I notice him earlier?_

"This one, Daddy." Haru answered, handing the taller man the cursed paper. _Daddy? _"Oh, my father teaches math at a university. That's why I called him over, Ryuu-chan." Haru answered my previous question.

"Why didn't you do this in the first place, Miura-san?" I sighed, placing my hand against my forehead in annoyance.

"Hm. This is indeed past university level. But with my skills, I can solve it." Her father said. "The answer is three."

"No, it's four." Reborn contradicted, his voice making me jump. "You made a mistake on the foxtail formula. So the answer is four."

_Foxtail formula? _I wondered, not understanding. _Should I put effort into studying? Average grades are fine but…this feeling of stupidity is annoying me..._

"WHA? What are you saying, Reborn? You're talking to a university professor!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hm…? Those sideburns… I've seen them before…" He gasped. "AH! I remember! You are the genius mathematician, Dr. Borin!" Reborn smirked, and I began to wonder about what he did during his spare time to look so smug at this revelation.

"WHA? What are you saying?" Tsuna questioned.

"Dad?" Haru chirpped.

"There's no mistake! He's the one who suddenly appeared in the academic community and solved problems that were said to be impossible to solve!" He exclaimed, showing a flyer as evidence. "The rare, genius, mathematician, Dr. Borin!"

_Did Mum ever mention Reborn being a mathematician..? _I thought, frowning.

"He does look like him but, I think you've got the wrong person…" Tsuna said, looking up from the flyer.

"Let me see." I mumbled, taking it from his hands. _Oh, this is Reborn all right. _I sighed.

"No. As proof, I did get it wrong earlier." Haru's father admitted. "The answer is four."

"You're seriously a mathematician!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Wow, Reborn-chan!" Haru commented.

Reborn snored, and Yamamoto laughed. "He was probably talking in his sleep. Think about it, he's still a baby."

"Eh…?" Tsuna blinked.

"There are so many guys who look like you in the world." The athlete continued, grinning.

"Y-Yeah!" Tsuna stuttered. "Yeah, right!"

_Wrong! _I wanted to yell.

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

I stopped at the sound, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. I walked over to the bench off of the mat, lowered the volume of the blasting music, and scooped up the cell phone before sitting down heavily. I sighed in content, my muscles relaxing and beginning to ache.

I turned my attention to the device in my hand. I watched as the Draghi Famiglia crest lit up the screen before shrinking and hovering to the top of the display. Under it, appeared a brief text, stating the following:

_Mission #1_

_Sum:_ _€57,000_

_Duration: 1 Day_

_Description: Befriend Irie Shoichi._

_Approved by: Belinda of the Draghi Famiglia_

Then, with a bing, a picture spun to the center of the display, right underneath the message, from the bottom right corner. A boy, possibly my age, with red hair, blank expression, large glasses, and small eyes.

_What…the hell is this? _My hands shook, my eye aching at the bright light. _57,000 euros?! That was more than eight million yen!_ What was so important about this Irie Shoichi to befriend for a day? And to have Belinda as my benefactor?

I inhaled deeply. _I need air. _I stood and walked across the mat, making my way to the elevator. With nothing to do as it rode up, I read the text again and again until I had it memorized.

At ground level, I opened the sliding door that faced the small yard. I sat down, and let the cold wind dry my sweat. I inhaled the crisp air, relaxing for a moment.

_On my right! _I spun to my knees, pushing myself back with my hands to get to my feet. I waited, body at the ready, as a dark clothed figure landed a few feet away from where I had been sitting previously.

"Shiro!" It grinned, and I relaxed at the familiar face of the red head.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" The twenty-four year old didn't waste time to wrap his slender arms around my shoulders.

"Wah~! Shiro's so cute! Look how much you've grown! Oh! Did you grow a cup size?" I slammed my fist into his gut and watched as he shrank to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated, wrapping my arms around my chest and forcing down the blush.

"Uuu~. You're punch has gotten stronger, Shiro." He commented, standing and brushing his trousers of nonexistent dirt.

"Draco, please answer my question." I sighed, getting annoyed.

"Hm? I'm here to witness your first mission!" He grinned, taking off his top hat and bowing at the waist. "Please take care of me."

"Witness?" I echoed, blinking.

"This is your first mission, Shiro." Draco continued, straightening and placing his top hat back on his head. "And since it's under Belinda's name, it's only natural the boss witnesses your work, right?"

I stared, trying to connect the dots. "Who is Irie Shoichi?" My mouth moved instead.

The red head shrugged, golden eyes mischievous. "Don't know. Belinda doesn't tell me anything. Ne, ne," He took one long step to clutch my hands. "Can I stay here, Shiro? Please?"

I sighed, wondering who the kid here was, me or him. "Okay, okay." I said, more to shut him up than anything.

"Yay!" He spun, the tail of his coat slapping his thighs as he stopped. "Can I sleep with you, Shiro?"

"EEH? What for?" I exclaimed.

"I get nightmares." He lied, looking innocent.

I groaned, then got a brilliant idea. "You can sleep with me Draco; if you help me with my training that is."

He blinked, then grinned so widely it was strangely evil. "I won't go easy on you like Akairo, Shiro. Are you sure?"

I paused, thinking, _I _need_ this._ "Yeah." I replied.

"Alright." He skipped into the house, throwing his top hat on the table and draping his tailcoat on the back of a chair. "We can start tomorrow." He said, pulling off his white gloves and placing them next to his hat. "Right now, I just want to sleep with Shiro~!" He grinned, slipping off his knee high boots.

"Okay." I mumbled, walking in and pulling the sliding door closed. I turned back to see Draco had already discarded his vest and red tie, and was working on unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked, trying not to let the sight of a young man stripping in front of me go to my head.

"Hm? I'm getting ready for bed." He answered, revealing a slender build and a dragon tattoo underneath his left collarbone.

I stared at the black ink, controlling the envy that bubbled in my stomach. The jade ring on my finger classified me as part of the Draghi Famiglia, but among its members, only those granted a dragon tattoo by Belinda were truly of the Draghi Famiglia. Right now, I was the only one without that tattoo.

It's okay! I'm part of Tsuna's family!

Right?

He caught the look on my face and I turned away in shame, tears of frustration beginning to pool into my eye.

"Ne, Shiro." Warm arms pulled me against an equally warm chest. "Sleep." Draco whispered in my ear.

And I did.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**MissEccentricWriter **(my Beta)

**Merona **(Thank you! You're review made me grin like a maniac. I hope you stay with this story until it's end!)

* * *

_Well, I planned on making this chapter 15 pages, just like Chapter 1, but~ it came out to be 19. Somehow it feels better this way. I honestly, don't know who to pair Shiro up with, although I'm leaning towards Yamamoto... if you are against this please vote for your choice on the poll on my profile page~!_

_Please review!_

_~Alice_


End file.
